Hunger Games One-Shots
by sinsandinsanity
Summary: Hunger Games one-shots. Suggestions accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Settle For You**

It was cloudy outside, and the teacher was ranting on and on about some random anecdote that seemed to be as interesting and as useful as the broken down walls of the school. Hardly anyone was in class, and those that were distracted themselves from the lecture by playing a rather intense game of spitball. It just so happened he was lodged in the corner, right next to _her_.

Rose, the pharmacist's daughter, with her beautiful, long blonde hair and blue eyes. He had liked her for over a month by now, and almost the whole school knew. Everyone except her, because she was so oblivious to everything besides her job as a medic. Oblivious to everyone except him. The perfect huntsman with a voice that made the birds stop to listen. Of course she'd fall for him, much in the way anyone else would.

It hurt, because John didn't notice her at all, and yet he did. He noticed every day how she'd laugh at a joke her friend told, he'd notice the way her nose crinkled when she was concentrating, and she'd notice the stupid things she'd do to impress John. He'd always make fun of her for it, but he only made fun of it because it hurt so much to see her falling for him when he could just as easily catch her.

He'd tried to get over her. Hell, he'd even built himself a lie just so he could pretend for one second that he wouldn't end up alone. It was embarrassing what he'd do for her, but not quite as embarrassing as when she never noticed. He'd weave an entire web of lies about some other girl just to maker her jealous, but instead of being jealous, she just had to laugh at him. She didn't care. She never did.

He remembered the day he first befriended her. He didn't like her quite as much back then, simply thought of her as a friend. That changed all too soon. He began noticing how everything she did was so _damn_ cute, how everything she did was so incredibly and irresistibly perfect. For God's sake, she even smelled nice! And then he'd remember how he could do nothing about it. She would never feel the same way. To her, he was just another boy she just so happened to be lab partners with.

If only she knew how much she meant to him.

"Are you okay?" He looked up to see Beth, a rather plump girl who stopped by the bakery a tad too much. She was certainly not the prettiest girl in the school, but nor was she the worst looking. He feigned a smile, nodding. But Beth knew. She always seemed to know.

"I know you like her," she whispered, making sure the teacher wasn't looking. He blushed, glancing her way to make sure she wasn't looking. Of course she wasn't. She never looked at him for more than a second, most times even less. He turned back to Beth, who was giving him a look that said so much more than words.

"There's no evidence," he countered weakly, hoping Beth would just drop the subject. As his luck would have it, she didn't.

"Everyone knows by now. It's all too obvious; your feelings for her," Beth laughed, sending him another one of her piercing looks. She always was able to see straight through his lies, no matter how well woven.

Beth was right. There was no denying it now; he was head over heels for Rose. Every smile made his heart flutter, her scent made his stomach fill with butterflies, and when she didn't look at him, it made his entire soul feel dead. She always smelt like a fresh summer day. She always looked beautiful, not beautiful like the capitol idiots, but beautiful in the same sense a tree was beautiful. Always so strong, so determined, and so natural.

"You're right," he sighed. A flash of hurt crossed Beth's face, as if she wanted him to disagree. She sat down beside him, giving him a hug.

In that moment, he realized it. Beth _liked_ him. She genuinely _cared_. And maybe that's what he needed. Maybe he needed a shoulder to cry on, arms to give him a hug when he was sad. Beth would never in a million years be Rose, but maybe she'd be a close second.

He said it in a whisper, but enough a whisper that Beth heard just a glimpse of it.

"I'll settle for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Only One Left**

She couldn't believe Annie had actually let Paylor bury his body here, in the graveyard reserved for victors. It seemed uncaring, as if Finn was just another victor that died. She knew she shouldn't pester the poor girl about him, seeing as she was running around like crazy trying to keep little Finn in line. It was unfortunate for Finn that Annie was so occupied with little Finn that she couldn't spare him a visit unless for important occasions.

"It's me again," she said, quietly so as to not ruin the somber mood. Oh, how she wished he could hear her. For a long time, he was the only one there for her. After she exited the arena, all the other victors refused to talk to her. Only Finn let her have the benefit of the doubt.

She had killed only a few tributes, but each battle was as vicious as the last. They gave her a nickname after her games, like they did for everyone. That was the only sign of inclusion she felt. She became the silent ax, a nickname she quickly outgrew. She didn't talk to anyone, so no one approached her. The loss of the nickname was almost like they were reminding her she had lost them.

Then there was Finn, who understood what it was like to fear enough to kill. All the others were either trained to kill, or simply defended themselves. Sure, there must've been a few like them, but they were also hidden in the shadows. Only Finn was accepted into the larger group, but he was Finn. Everyone accepted him.

She wanted to blame him so badly for leaving her alone. Again. Everyone else had their families, their children, and those who didn't were just regular citizens. None of them would understand. Only Finn understood, and now he was dead. It was the stupid fire girl's entire fault. She hadn't gotten there in time. Now she wanted to blame Katniss for everything.

She couldn't bring herself to. Katniss was her only friend left.

"You were my only friend, Finn," she sighed, placing the hydrangeas at the gravestone. She'd always remember he loved hydrangeas, he said it reminded him of District 4. Just the way pine leaves reminded her of District 7, or coal dust reminded Katniss of District 12. Little anecdotes to remember times when they had a home. Now she wasn't sure she had a home. There was no one left in 7, Snow had killed her parents, her little cute brother, her best friend, even Blight. He wasn't much, but at least he was from home.

He killed Finnick. He killed everyone.

"There's no one left, Finn! You were the only one left and now there's no one!" she whispered in a bit of a shriek. Several eyes looked towards her, but instantly looked away upon recognition. Of course everyone would recognize her. She'd never be alone, and at the same time she'd be lonely at the exact same time. She didn't know which was worse.

"I miss you a lot, Finn. You were the only one there when that fat bastard killed my parents, my brother, my best friend." She trailed off, the memories flooding back. The 'accidents' Snow so carefully planned, the fake funerals everyone went to because she was the silent ax murderer. He was the only one who genuinely cared about her.

"I love you, Finn," she whispered, finally leaving the gravesite. And she did, more than anyone else did. Except maybe Annie. She didn't love him because he was the only one left, rather the contrary.

Because she loved him so much, he became the only one left.

**I DON'T SHIP JOHANNA x FINNICK! THIS IS A SIBLING TYPE OF LOVE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt by flirtwithmeudie**

**Cheese Buns**

He sat there rather stupidly, twiddling his thumbs. Katniss would be home any second now, and he still wasn't sure how to go with it. The last time he did something like this, she had pinned him against the wall and yelled for five minutes straight on how he was embarrassing her. Then again, that time he had done it in front of the entire country. Katniss never liked paparazzi, even after the war was won.

Looking next door, he could see Hazelle trying to convince Haymitch to put away his bottle. He tried his best not to laugh at the drunken slob of a mentor he had had to put up with for four years. Today was a good day for him, the sun made him happy, and he felt for certain Katniss was real. Not a mutt, he had to continuously repeat in his head.

The timer quickly dinged, and he practically leapt out of his seat to get the cheese buns out of the oven. They were Katniss' favorite, perfect for the situation and for her. He put them in a basket, waiting for Katniss' return.

Ever since the war had ended, the two of them had been in a rough spot. He guessed it happened to everyone who ever in their situation; he had tried to kill her; she had pretended to be in love with him all for the sake of not dying. He snickered at the thought. No one else had ever been in that situation.

"Peeta, I'm home!" she called, and he could hear the familiar sound of her game bag clunking down on the floor. Buttercup ran to it, pawing at the clasp. The relationship between the cat and Katniss had grown better since her death. They didn't speak of the name anymore, and when Katniss brought it up, it was usually during a bad day.

"Paw at that one more time, and you'll be in the bag next time," Katniss growled, snatching the bag up again. So the relationship was still strained. Peeta rolled his eyes, forgetting for a second what would happen within five minutes. He cautiously walked towards the door, basket in his hand.

"Katniss, I made cheese buns," he called. It was almost comedic how quickly Katniss dropped her game bag to snatch up the warm pastry. The first one was devoured within seconds.

She quickly finished off the rest of the baskets before finally looking at Peeta as if expecting something. Peeta blushed, pulling a final cheese bun from behind his back, praying she would be more careful in eating this one. Katniss gave him a curious look before nibbling at the cheese bun.

He turned away, blushing furiously, hoping she hadn't noticed it just yet. He needed a moment to gather himself. Breathe in, breathe out. Just like Dr. Aurelius always told him. He finally turned back to Katniss, who was wearing a look of shock on her face.

"You love me. Real?" he asked.

Katniss had reached the center of the cheese bun where a diamond-encrusted ring was buried in the dough. Tiny swirls of red had been painted onto the center diamond, so intricately. They were like fire, dancing around the ring much in the way the flames had danced around the dresses Cinna designed.

"Real."

"Will you marry me?" he asked, getting down on one knee, taking the ring from her awkwardly.

"Of course I will," Katniss breathed, taking the ring from Peeta. There was not a doubt in her mind that Cinna designed the ring.

"You're saying yes to me and not the cheese bun, real?" Peeta asked, as Katniss finished the cheese bun.

**I couldn't help but end it as a comedy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt by flirtwithmeudie**

**All Is Well**

There was not a doubt in my mind Katniss could do it. She didn't know, but District 12 had always known her as the district's greatest hero. She'd survived two Games, started a brilliant rebellion, and now the war was almost over and done with. Panem would finally be able to find peace.

Being her little sister, I couldn't help but feel the pressure of needing to do something to help the people. I had learned the craft from my mother ages ago, and they were finally sending me on my own little mission with fifty other trained nurses and doctors. I had a chance to do something that could save lives.

We were sent into the Capitol square, the center of the bombing. All sorts of kids were piled in there, Capitol children, District children, all hiding from the prospect of the impending war surrounding us.

"Everdeen, you take the far left side," the lead doctor called over the noise, pushing his cart towards the center of the mess. I nodded, quickly hurrying to help the injured. We had seen the bombing, and it was still fresh in our minds.

The children were scared, running around in fear of either side sending out a gunman or worse. When they saw the parachutes, they were relieved. They thought someone had come to save them. Snow must've thought the parachutes so ironic it was hilarious.

When they opened the parachutes, the only gift they got was a quick death or fatal injury. We rushed in, only a few rules in mind. Save anyone you can. It does not matter where they are from.

"Let me die," the boy said once I reached him. He was covered in blood already, his green hair that must've once been curly smelling like death. I paid no attention to his pleas, although it must hurt more to live without an arm, a leg nor a parent than to just die. This was my job, I convinced myself. I had to do this.

"Please, Primrose, just let me die in peace," he pleaded once again. I blinked, remembering I had done interviews after Katniss' victory. Everyone in Panem knew who I was. I would always be Primrose Everdeen, the little girl that was always protected by her sister.

I shook my head at him, determined to do my job.

"You don't understand, Primrose! They're coming back! Run while you still can, Primrose!" he shrieked, his eyes darting around in fear, searching for another hovercraft to drop a bomb. I shook my head at him again, determined to save him.

"Prim? Prim!" I heard her shrieks behind me, and I whipped around in time to see Katniss running towards me. Her face was frightened, and I couldn't tell why. She waved her arms at me, pointing behind me. That's when I heard the explosions behind me, erupting faster and faster.

They were getting closer and closer to me, but I couldn't leave him here. It was against everything Katniss had ever fought for. I couldn't give up now. The world became silent to me. I couldn't hear Katniss screaming at me to run. I couldn't hear the boy whispering about how they were getting closer and closer.

I felt a burning fire course through me, burning me up, tearing me down. It wasn't until it was too late I realized it wasn't my determination, rather the fire of a bomb. I could see Katniss rushing towards us, trying to drag me away. Flames were behind her, too.

"No!" I screamed, snapping out of it. Katniss couldn't die. She was the face of the rebellion, the spark of the flame. If I burned, I'd make sure she _didn't_ burn with me. I had to shove her away, no matter how much it burned. She collapsed outside the ring of fire.

When it comes down to it, in a war, there are always those more important. She could've died for me in the games. I wasn't about to let that happen ever again. Consider this me paying you back, Katniss, I know you hate letting debts go unpaid.

I know more than most thirteen year olds know. And this I knew for absolute certain. As long as Katniss was alive, she'd be able to protect our country. As long as my sister and her legacy live on, all is well.

Once upon a time, all was well. Now was the time for it to return to that time, for everything to be okay. I'd be honored to die for my sister, the one who would keep the rebellion going on. For with her, all is well.

**I imagined the song Still Alive from Portal when I wrote the ending. Don't judge me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt by starrful**

**A Dance in the Meadow**

He came back searching for Katniss. 25 years should be enough for the bad blood between them to thin. He convinced himself that it was true, that time could heal even the largest of scars. After all, Katniss had forgiven Beetee, Snow's granddaughter and much of the Capitol folk. It was a bad idea. He should've known he'd be the last one she'd forgive.

The town rejected him just as much as he did. It was true; he was better off living in District 2 with other emotionless drones. The 25 years had done him well, he was now married. Still, he had so many loose ends to tie up in District 12. He had been a savior before the bombs landed. He had been their hero. Now, he was simply the guy who killed off all those innocent children.

He visited his mother first, of course, finding her helping Haymitch with some odds and ends around his house. Rory and Vick both had their own homes elsewhere, also choosing to leave the dilapidated District 12. Posy had begun a medical research lab somewhere in District 4 alongside Mrs. Everdeen.

The rest of the town had either forgotten him, or lost a child in his bombing. It was miserable. He finally found solitude in the meadow, the one place that hadn't rejected him quite yet. He could see the town from where he sat, in their special spot. He could even see his old house, slightly burnt down.

"Who are you?" He looked up to see a Seam girl, or at least she seemed to be with her brown hair and olive skin. She wore a green dress, almost the same color as the leaves on the trees behind him, her hair plaited as if ready to go to the reaping. He winced, the painful memory suddenly popping up again.

"I'm Gale," he replied, extending his hand. She shook it, a curious expression on her face.

"Willow," she introduced, sitting next to him. She pulled a biscuit out of her pocket, handing it to him. He took it graciously, munching on it in content. It vaguely reminded him of the days Katniss and he would sit in the same spot, eating bread she'd traded with the baker for.

_No_, he screamed at himself. He had a new life now, and he wasn't going to screw up this peace with old feelings for a girl who could never be bothered to feel the same. Just some old memories, he reminded himself. He shouldn't have come. He shook his head, the memories refusing to leave.

He finished off his biscuit, nodding to the girl in thanks.

"I think I'm going to go now," he told her, picking up his game bag. A few loose turkeys, not much of a catch. She got up, too, stretching out. There was something so familiar about her, yet he couldn't remember.

"Wait, one last thing, Mr. Gale," she said. She reached her arms out to him, grabbing his hands.

"Spin me!" she laughed. "Spin me!"

He blinked, almost unsure whether or not to actually spin the little girl. He made the choice to spin her, having her going around and around like a little Ferris wheel.

"Thank you, Willow," he said, starting on his way back to the District. He had barely walked two steps when he saw her.

She was still gorgeous, her brown hair no longer pinned in a braid. She let it fly about her face, loose. As free as her country.

"Gale!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening. Peeta stood behind her, timidly carrying a basket.

He watched Willow dash down from their spot, running up to Katniss. The realization hit him hard. He felt crushed, as if Katniss had smashed his heart down with her bow. Her marriage had already hit him hard enough as it is, but the fact she had a child now…he wasn't sure he could take it.

He closed his eyes, hoping she wouldn't say it.

Willow grinned, hugging Katniss.

"Momma!"

**Well, that was tough to write. Next one should be easier.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt by starrful**

**Phoena Kontos**

The train whistle blew in the background, the faint choo-choo of the train making his already exhausted brain go to overdrive. The war was over, but he had lost Katniss in the midst. District 12 was no home to him anymore, the people blaming him for their losses. He had merely done what he did best. Make a trap to provide for your family, make a trap to help the revolution; it all seemed to be the same.

"Hawthorne?" He turned around, recognizing his own name. It was the name he was called in the war, and the name he'd always go by. The person addressing him was rather tall, though not quite as tall as him. She had light brown skin, and her hair had been chopped to a length even Johanna would deem short. Her green eyes were shocking, the only part of her not average.

"Excuse my manners, sir," she'd started, brushing some nonexistent dirt off of her clipboard. "But my name is Phoena Kontos and I was assigned by President Paylor to be your personal assistant in,"

He had cut her off there; annoyed the president had assigned him an assistant with such a pompous accent. He had simply grabbed his bags, abandoning his relaxing seat and called a cab to take him to some sort of pre-organized apartment for him. The Vinette Compound, 12th building, room 2312.

~/~

"Mr. Hawthorne! Mr. Hawthorne!" He yanked the door open just to stop her incessant yelling that surely his neighbors had heard.

"What?" he asked. He ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. This girl had already gotten on his nerves one time too many. Besides that, the very fact she had hunted him down to his apartment ticked him off. He narrowed his eyes at her, hoping she'd get to her point.

"Hawthorne, as your personal assistant, I will be escorting you to every place you need to go in this town until President Paylor gives orders otherwise," Phoena propped her glasses higher up on her nose. Oh, how this angered him! It burned, watching her act all high class.

He grunted, inviting her into the apartment. Might as well get it over with, he thought. She beamed, pinning her fiery red hair back. The end of her brown hair had been dyed red, once again reminding him of a Capitol woman. Everything about her seemed to be like the selfish Capitol ladies, from her name to her clothes to her hair.

"You have an appointment tomorrow with President Paylor, she's thinking of hiring you to…" He cut her off again here.

"Listen, Kontos, I know this is your job and all, but I can handle it."

~/~

He had no idea what he was doing here. He was absolutely swarmed at work, and Kontos was no help ever since their late night conversation. It had been a month, and Kontos avoided him like the plague. She had given him her address, telling him to visit her should he need help.

His ego just wouldn't allow it.

~/~

He knocked on her door, a mahogany one. She responded almost immediately, as if she had nothing better to do.

"Well, Mr. Hawthorne, it always is an honor," she laughed, welcoming him into her apartment. She sat down, sipping lightly at her tea.

"Let's cut to the chase, Kontos. I need an assistant at my job; you're being called in for work tomorrow. Be there at 9:00 sharp," he ordered before turning on his heel and leaving.

~/~

A year had passed, and the memory of the war was far more faint. Gale had opened his own business, alongside Phoena. Hawthorne &amp; Kontos, Co., a company for making repairs to all throughout Panem. Phoena made a good partner when she wasn't being prestigious or bratty.

"Kontos, we have a meeting in 12. You're going to have to take this one, I'm going down to 4," he said, handing her the briefcase.

"Why don't you ever go down to 12 yourself?" she asked, taking the briefcase from him.

He turned on her immediately, slapping the hovercraft tickets from her hand. He stormed out from the office immediately.

~/~

"I can't believe this! You just don't see it, do you?" she screamed, throwing the papers at him. They scattered all over, covering the office floor. He looked up, his new glasses still perched on his nose.

"See what?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I love you."

**Well, this is an OC story obviously. I actually like Phoena as a character, maybe she'll appear later. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt by starrful **

**Prompt by flirtwithmeudie**

**My Favorite Heroine**

_Click. Click. Click. Celestia swung herself down from her grandfather's office, the secretary continuing to type for what seemed to be forever. It was so aggravating, having to listen to the stupid typewriter every day for an entire hour while she waited for her grandfather to take her home. _

_The place directly underneath the secretary's office was her grandfather's prized garden of roses. Each bush trimmed to perfection, categorized by color. He even had a rose maze she used to love running in and out of. In all honesty, it wasn't that hard to solve. None of her grandfather's puzzles seemed all that hard to solve._

_Everyone in the house looked down at her for being a scrawny, little child with total disregard to most of the fashion trends in the Capitol. They didn't think she was all that smart either. Only her grandfather seemed to know, and she cherished those moments when her grandfather was finally done with work and would sit with her to drink tea._

She shook her head. The memories were no use to her now. Her mother wasn't looking towards it all, her eyes tightly shut. Even her father, always so sullen and pragmatic, didn't dare look. She knew she had to look. It was the least she could do for her favorite person in the entire world. Just an ounce of respect for him.

"Sweetie, look away," her mother whispered, her eyes still closed. Celestia didn't listen. She never did. Why wouldn't it change now? She watched as Katniss stepped into the room, an arrow nocked on her bow. She resisted the urge to yell at her, tell her she was wrong, anything to save her grandfather.

_"Are you Katniss?" she asked. She shyly tugged on her braid, the exact same as the woman in front of her. Katniss turned towards her, raising an eyebrow. She had to resist the urge to jump up and down in excitement. Katniss Everdeen! She was like all those heroines she saw on TV, just better because she was real!_

_"Yes, I'm Katniss. You must be," Katniss trailed off. For a while, she felt offended Katniss didn't know who she was. Oh well, she thought. It wasn't like District folk saw Capitol TV or had books filled with famous celebrities. She doubted they even had a single magazine in the dirt covered things they called houses._

_"I'm Celestia Snow," she introduced, proudly puffing herself up. She smoothed down her pink, silk dress. Katniss nodded, still no expression on her face. _

_"It's such an honor to meet you!" she continued on, squeaking in delight. She knew it wasn't proper to talk off a guest's ear, but this was the Katniss Everdeen she had simply idolized for the entire course of the Games!_

Katniss didn't seem like the heroine she was before now. She was about to kill the soul person who believed in her through and through. She clenched her mother's hand, her fingernails digging deeper and deeper. She could see her mother wince, but she was too scared to let go.

Then her heroine once again defeated all odds, regaining her approval and idolization. Katniss had saved her grandfather, choosing to slaughter the evil witch of District 13 instead. At least that's what her grandfather had told her she was called.

The crowd roared with anger, running towards Katniss in frenzy. Her grandfather was laughing one of his scarier laughs. No, she thought to herself. She wasn't going to let the crowd slaughter both her heroine and her grandfather.

"NO!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. "NO! DON'T DO IT!"

The last thing she felt was a peacekeeper's hand clamping down on her mouth.

_Her eyes were red, and tears were still pouring from them. She couldn't bear to see her grandfather die before her. This was their entire fault! They were the ones that caused her grandfather to be captured! _

_"Tia, listen to me, dear," he said. "You stay close to your parents, okay? I'm sure even the rebels have got a heart. They'll get you a nice home, okay?" _

_She nodded, still crying. _

_"Time's up," the guard announced, pulling her away._

_"No! Just one more minute! I love you!"_

**This is both the fangirl prompt and the Snow's death prompt. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt by starrful**

**Down By The Sea**

Little Finn raced through the sand, the sand sweeping behind him like a small tornado. She laughed quietly. He was just like his father, always so adventurous and lovable. She walked slowly, setting up a few chairs at their favorite spot. It used to be Finnick's favorite spot, too.

It had been 15 years already. In her opinion, 15 years too many. How she wished she'd begged harder for Finnick not to go. There was no use hoping anymore. She still had little Finn to take care of. He wasn't so little anymore, already 15, edging on 16.

She was 16 when she first met Finnick. It was at this spot, actually, not too far from the seaside. She was weaving her net, watching everyone else running about in the water, spearing fish. Finnick had come up for a break, tossing the bloody fish next to her.

"Hey, gorgeous," he'd said, smirking uncontrollably. She had rolled her eyes, continuing to weave her net. He had plopped down beside her, picking up another piece of rope. He had helped her weave for a while before smirking again.

"Aren't you going to say anything, gorgeous?" he had asked, slinging his arm around her.

"No."

"You just said something, sweetheart."

Annie was cut from her thoughts as little Finn splashed her with water. She smiled at her son, waving him away. Finn shrugged, choosing to chase after another girl, dousing her with water. She stomped towards him, her hands on her hips. She had hair the color of the sand, and skin just a tad paler. Freckles covered her face in a haphazard fashion, like the stars in the sky.

"Finn!" she shrieked, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. Her voice was like that of a siren's, so high pitched it hurt Annie's ears. She almost smiled to herself, remembering how she'd yelled at Finnick in much the same way. Almost.

The girl picked up a fistful of sand, chucking it at Finn's face. Annie allowed herself to laugh a little when Finn spat out a few grains of sand.

"Mom!" Finn whined, annoyed his mother chose the girl's side. Annie shrugged, turning back to setting up the chairs. He was too much like his father for his own good. Always pigheaded, barging into things without thinking through the consequences. It really was quite aggravating most the times. She missed him, though. There were so many good qualities. He was loyal, kind and never once did he hesitate to help one in need.

_"Hey, gorgeous," he greeted, swinging down to sit in the seat beside her. She rolled her eyes, continuing to weave her net. He picked up the end of the net, adding his own knots to the net. She resisted the urge to tell him he was doing it wrong, but decided not to talk to the bothersome boy._

_Once again, he left as soon as he finished his half of the net, leaving her with a conflicted feeling. She felt both annoyed and slightly embarrassed. He always left her with an odd feeling in her heart, not that she'd ever admit it. _

"Go bother someone else, Finn!" the girl yelled again, shoving Finn into the sand. Finn bounced right back up again, quickly masking the hurt look on his face with a cocky expression. He rolled his eyes, but Annie could see the hurt in her son's eyes. She knew her son better than most people gave her credit for.

"Fine," he said, and this time, there was no doubt there was some bitterness and resent in his voice.

_"Just leave me alone, Finn!" she yelled, shoving him away, wiping her tears from her face. Finnick stopped moving, his face scrunched up in pain as if someone had just punched him in the face. She had just punched him in the heart…_

_She wanted to apologize, really, she did. Apologizing would mean he won, though, and if Annie Cresta was anything but a loser. She wasn't about to lose to Finnick Odair, of all people._

_"I'm sorry for bothering you, Annie," he muttered, slowly walking away, a dark cloud hanging above his head. _

"I guess I'll go," Finn sighed gloomily. "I'll see you in school, Ash."

The girl looked down at her toes, obviously filled with guilt. It almost pained Annie to see her so defenseless.

_"Wait! I'm sorry. I didn't really mean it, Finn," she muttered, mentally yelling at herself for the stupid apology. She wiped the tears from her face, extending her hand to the boy. Finnick eyed it curiously before taking it. _

_"Friends?"_

_His hand tightened._

_"Friends."_

"Wait, Finn! You sure you don't want to, um, go fishing with us?" the girl blushed furiously, holding out a spear and a net. Finn instantly brightened, snatching the spear and net.

"Of course, Ash!"

Down by the calm soothing sea

The night when you met me

The waves crashed on the rocks

Not a single person by the docks

Down by the raging black sea

Hidden away in the lee

The rain poured down on us two

The night you first said "I love you"

Down by the beautiful sea

A home that belongs to me

I'd share it with you any day

The sand, the stone, the bay

**I wrote the poem. Haha, I'm so talented. **


	9. Chapter 9

**He Was The Sun (And They Were All Planets)**

She always knew how every girl in the Seam and in the Town would swoon over his tall frame, steely gray eyes and olive colored skin. She could see it too, she just didn't find it quite as attractive as all the others did. She knew it was supposed to be attractive, but she just didn't find it as attractive as it was supposed to be. Maybe all the other girls were just idiots.

Then she met Peeta. Sweet, innocent Peeta who did things as cheesy as the bread he baked to make her happy. Or at least, try to make her happy. She always was out of orbit with everyone else in District 12, but now she was out of orbit with someone else. It felt nice, carefree even like love. For a while, at least. Then she slowly began drifting away.

Peeta was like a moon that revolved around her. Not many people cared all that much about him. She was his planet, something he couldn't live without. To her, he was just a moon. She could live without him, with him, it didn't matter all that much so she decided not to break it off with him.

Slowly, and surely, she began drifting in line with all the other planets. She began to revolve around Gale, who seemed to be the center of attention, the center of the town, the beating heart in a human, the sun of the entire solar system. It was called the solar system for a reason, it was the sun's world. Not the planets'.

She didn't notice it as first. They had always been friends, but now, instead of two separate solar systems, it seemed that hers' had merged with his and she had gone from being his sun to his planet. It didn't make much sense in her mind. He was the sun, she should've seen it coming. It's only so long before one begins to revolve around the sun.

How she wished Peeta could've been the sun instead. Sweet, adorable Peeta who loved her very much; he loved her too much for his own good. She could never break it off with Peeta, he was much too fragile and she didn't want to hurt him. She'd have to learn to love the moon and detest the sun.

It didn't help much that Gale was still the center of the entire district. Every conversation she had with anyone at all eventually led to Gale. She couldn't ignore him even if she wanted to, he was a bright shining ball of nuclear that everyone except her was intent on always orbiting around. She wanted to escape the deadly cycle, stop orbiting around him.

"Delly?" Peeta asked quietly, looking at her with the oddest look in his eyes. Maybe he already knew, she thought feverishly, her face turning as red as tomatoes. She turned towards him, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. It was the exact same shade as all the town's peoples'. Like Peeta.

"Um, yeah?" she managed to squeak out, absentmindedly braiding her hair.

"You're braiding your hair. You only do that when you're nervous," Peeta noticed, giving her an odd look. She immediately stopped braiding her hair. She didn't even know she did that when she was nervous. Of course, Peeta would be the one to notice every little thing.

"Oh, it's just the, um, test, um, later today," she lied, beginning to braid her hair again, this time faster. Her hair fizzled up, the static from her hands making it frizzle in a messy curl. She would've laughed if she wasn't so nervous.

~/~

She was so relieved when Peeta announced his love for Katniss on the big screen. She really should've seen it coming; she was the distraction from Katniss, the overcorrection. Just in the same way he was the overcorrection for Gale. She still hadn't managed to stop revolving around him, because planets never stop revolving around the sun.

~/~

She was there when they had kissed. She'd felt a bitter twinge of jealousy towards Katniss, who managed to take all the men in her life. She knew she shouldn't blame Katniss for it. After all, he was still the sun.

He was the sun and they were all planets.

**So, I imagine Delly dated Peeta before Peeta dated Katniss. Makes sense. The whole Gale part was the whole "everyone loved him" thing. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Rainy Days**

Johanna Mason hated rain. She despised it, loathed it, absolutely positively _hated_ the very thought of it. She hated how it made everyone stay inside. She hated how it made the ever so annoying bugs come crawling under the floor boards. She hated how it made everything so damp and moist and hot and uncomfortable. But above all, she hated how everyone else _loved_ the rain.

Her father loved the rain. Her mother loved the rain. Sweet little Jonathan loved the rain. Meira loved the rain. They let her stay inside while they were all outside splashing around in the goddamned rain. Except Darrow Elwood. It seemed he had made it his life's purpose to _drag her outside whenever it rained_. She absolutely loathed Darrow for it, and as a soliloquist, she made it very clear to him that she detested him for dragging her into the rain.

"C'mon, Jo! It's not going to rain forever!" Darrow called up to her, already muddy from the unpaved roads that joined District 7's many wooden shacks. He splashed some water up to where she was sitting at the window. She ducked instinctively, before remembering Pa had installed glass there a year ago. Darrow laughed at her stupidity, causing her to want to chuck a rock at his head.

"And I'm glad it won't rain forever," Johanna muttered, turning away from where Darrow was, once again, covering himself from head to toe in mud. The rain seemed to wash it all away as soon as he covered himself in mud, but he just continued covering himself with mud. The idiot.

Pa and Ma were both outside as well, catching the rain with some jars. Rainwater would make a fine substitute should the water ever run short. Jonathan was playing in the mud right alongside Darrow and Meira. Meira, ever the peacemaker, waved Darrow away from Johanna's window, beckoning him to help with Jonathan. He seemed to have made quite a mess.

"You sure you don't want to come out and play, Jo?" Meira asked. Johanna's best friend since log camp, Meira was the exact opposite of her in every way. Quiet, respectful, always thinking before she spoke. Whereas Johanna made it her life's duty to be unprecedented, Meira chose to be the most well-mannered girl amongst them all. Sometimes, Johanna wished those traits had passed onto her brother.

Darrow came up to the window again, slinging his arm around his twin sister. They looked almost identical, save the gender, both with blond hair, green eyes and a certain tan to them that only could come from years of logging. It was how all the Elwood's had looked, and probably how all of them would look.

"C'mon, Jo, the entire district's out in the rain 'cept you!" Darrow called, making sure to slur his speech the way Johanna hated it. She defiantly shook her head for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. Rolling his eyes, Darrow finally gave up, choosing to find his other friends. Meira clicked her tongue, going back to play with little Jonathan.

Johanna watched from inside her house as her family (and Meira) got soaked in the rain. She could see in the distance Darrow splashing his friends with a large puddle and getting splashed back. It was the district's day off. It was much too rainy to be out in the forests cutting trees and the entire district chose to spend their time playing in what saved them from work. Not her, though. She'd read her book and perhaps later…

She wasn't even able to finish her thought before a rock all but shattered the window behind her. It seemed Darrow had came back. And he brought company. She slammed her book down on the table, storming outside.

"What is your problem?" she screeched, shoving him into the mud. His friends snickered at his misfortune, before she pointedly gave them a glare that sent them scattering off. Instead of fearing the almighty Johanna Mason, he had the nerve to smirk at her instead.

"I got you to come outside," he laughed.

"Well, I'm going back in," she retorted. She was about to enter the house when something hit her in the back. It slowly dripped down her back. Mud. Disgusting, filthy, rain soaked mud.

"That's it!" she screamed, picking up a pile of mud herself and chucking it at him. He returned the favor. Anger turned to joy, and Johanna spent her day making sure Darrow would never pull her out of the house again.

~/~

She reached her hand out into the rain, letting it drip onto her hand. From the Victor's Village, the roads were paved and not a single drop of mud could be found anywhere. She pulled on a heavy overcoat, one of the unwanted luxuries the Capitol had provided, making sure to cover her face with the hat. No use being seen anytime soon.

The road to the cemetery was quiet. No one went out into the rain anymore, especially not after the accident. No more playing in the mud. The shutters all slammed close as she approached. She was used to it by now. It was technically her fault after all. No. She wouldn't ever blame herself for it. It was the Capitol's fault, every last death they caused.

The gravestones were lined up one after another. Mother's. Father's. Jonathan's. Each had the name engraved, the lifespan engraved and finally a little anecdote. The mother, the father, the sweet little brother. The Elwood gravesite was right next to the Masons'. Neighbors forever, alive or dead.

Linton Elwood. Elen Elwood. Meira Elwood. Darrow Elwood. Her best friends since forever. Mutilated. Nothing left of them except a rock.

The gravestones were clean, not a smudge on them. Darrow would turn in his grave if he could see how clean they were. She took a fistful of mud, and covered each gravestone with it. That's how they'd want to be remembered.

That's how they would be remembered.

**Review if they're good, review if they're bad. **


	11. Chapter 11

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Honor/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cato had been raised in District Two his entire life. And the motto in District Two was one word and would always be one word. Honor. He thought about honor when he first signed up at the District Two Male Training Facilities. He was about to back out when the word convinced him to quickly scribble his name on the sheet and run back to his house. When his parents found out that he had, for once, done something that could make them proud, he held in his smile in fear of losing his honor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He met Clove on the train, and once again, because of that dreaded word, decided to ally with her. She was handpicked to be his partner; that had to mean something, surely. She had nodded at him simply, and he almost immediately regretted his choice after she shredded him apart when he brought her a glass of water. Still, he couldn't break off the alliance. Honor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When he met the obnoxious and arrogant Glimmer and the kind of creepy stalker like Marvel, he almost wished that he wasn't from Two. Almost being the key word, of course. He stuck with his group, but found even the quiet Marina could somehow annoy him. He didn't want to be there anymore than the lower districts, but he put up with the façade and moved on./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Clove had been raised in District Two her entire life. And the motto in District Two was one word and would always be one word. The motto of her family had simply added on two more words to the end. And then completely slaughtered the meaning of both mottos. Honor and trust. She knew the real meaning behind it, and when she scribbled off ten names from the sign up sheet, she remembered what her so called friends had told her about the motto. Back stabbing and lies, they called it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She met Cato on the train, and once again, because of those dreaded words, decided not to get too cozy. So even when he had asked to be allies, she reminded herself that her knife would end up in his back and just nodded. When he brought her a glass of water, she chucked a knife at him, missing of course, and yelled at him about his awful family. It must've hit a mark because he didn't talk to her after that. Honor and trust. Something she had neither of./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When she met the girly and dramatic Glimmer and the lovesick Marvel, she wanted nothing more than to stick a knife in the both of them. It seemed Cato thought the same. She had to stay with the group until they were the only ones left. Then she'd back stab them all. He put up with her façade and moved on./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When Cato found Peeta, he felt his honor slip up when he only cut his leg instead of a clean shot. He lied to his allies and said that Peeta deserved to die a slow and painful death. In truth, he thought Peeta deserved victory more than the rest of them. So he showed slight mercy. When the supplies blew up, he snapped the boy's neck. This was purely because he had cost them valuable resources. And maybe a little honor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When Clove calmed Cato down, she tried to gain his trust. The more he trusted her, the easier her kill would be. So she calmed him down, and he did calm down, and they tried to find a way to get supplies and then they announced the rule change. Honor was honor, and the two decided to stick together. Clove began losing site of the second part of the motto. She no longer needed his trust when she gave him hers./p  
p class="MsoNormal"So when she screamed his name, he came running for her. He was too late, and Katniss scrambled away before she heard the last words of Clove./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kill him," she had said, "Kill them all."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""For you?" he had asked, pulling a few loose strands of hair out of her face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""For honor."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He did kill Thresh. Then he tried to kill Katniss. At the end of his life, he begged her for mercy, and she gave it to him. And with that, every last bit of honor disappeared./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"AN: I am a HUGE Clato shipper, but I wanted to look from a different light at this. So sorry for the late update/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"~SAI/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
o:AllowPNG/  
/o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMoves/  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotPromoteQF/  
w:LidThemeOtherEN-US/w:LidThemeOther  
w:LidThemeAsianJA/w:LidThemeAsian  
w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONE/w:LidThemeComplexScript  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark/  
w:EnableOpenTypeKerning/  
w:DontFlipMirrorIndents/  
w:OverrideTableStyleHps/  
w:UseFELayout/  
/w:Compatibility  
m:mathPr  
m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
m:brkBin m:val="before"/  
m:brkBinSub m:val="-"/  
m:smallFrac m:val="off"/  
m:dispDef/  
m:lMargin m:val="0"/  
m:rMargin m:val="0"/  
m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"/  
m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"/  
m:intLim m:val="subSup"/  
m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"/  
/m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="true"  
DefSemiHidden="true" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
LatentStyleCount="276"  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" QFormat="true" Name="caption"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" Name="Default Paragraph Font"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="59" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Table Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Placeholder Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Revision"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="List Paragraph"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" Name="Bibliography"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"/  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Table Normal";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-priority:99;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin:0in;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:Cambria;  
mso-ascii-font-family:Cambria;  
mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-hansi-font-family:Cambria;  
mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;}  
/style  
![endif]- !-StartFragment- !-EndFragment-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!/strong/p 


End file.
